Torn Between You
by Emma-MasenCullen
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Bella is the new girl at Forks High who has a secret admirer, yet Edward Cullen is also trying to win her heart, what will she do when she falls from them both, how will she choose between them, if she can?
1. Prologue

Torn Between You

Summary

**Bella Swan is the new kid at Forks High. She isn't anything particularly extraordinary, just an average girl but just after a day at Forks High she begins to receive romantic notes and poetry from a figure called "her Romeo." However, when she meets the dashing and mysterious Edward Cullen, who is also trying to win her heart, what will she do when she falls in love with them both? How will she choose between them, if she can?**

Authors Note

Sorry Guys, usually I finish things before I start new ones but I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!!!!! *looks at you all with pleading eyes, begging for forgiveness.* I promise I will finish my other fics as well; I just had to write this…

Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

E-M-C ^^

Prologue

_I never thought I'd fall in love. Never. Not here in the miserable town of Forks. I thought that I'd be alone for the rest of my life, which I wouldn't have minded, but now I have him. Now, my life can never go back to the way it was. It will never be the same again. Not now that I have him._

I never wanted to move to Forks. Not that I don't like spending time with Charlie, or hanging out with Jake and the rest of the Quileute tribe but the thought of _living _there for any amount of time greater than 2 weeks is just a nightmare. I hated the weather here. In Phoenix, it's always sunny, it's always hot…I'd miss the heat. I'd miss sunbathing while reading a good book. I'd miss walking around in flip flops and shorts. I'd have to wear jeans and long sleeve tops for eternity, I had to kiss my tan and pretty much all my wardrobe goodbye. That meant I'd have to go shopping which is a dreadful experience in itself, especially with Charlie. I'd never see the sun again. The weather in Forks is always horrendous, if it's not snowing, it's raining, if it's not raining, it's under a constant cover of clouds. The ice is terrifying, especially when you're as uncoordinated as I am, even in a car it's evilly dangerous. I hated it.

And it's such a small town. It's tiny. There are only a few shops, mainly hiking shops and convenience stores. Nothing overly fancy, quite quaint really. However, when everyone knows everybody else, and they have done for generations, it's daunting to move there. I may have been the Chief's daughter but I was still an outsider; some item of gossip, by the sounds of it when I asked Jake, before I arrived Charlie didn't shut up about me coming to stay which didn't help my "newcomer" status at all. I love Charlie to bits but sometime he really does make life hard for me, but I suppose that what Dad's do, get all excited about their daughters coming to stay.

The worst thing of all about moving to Forks when I did was its middle of the semester. I knew no-one, I had no friends except Jacob, but he didn't go to Fork's High. I was on my own, completely alone and I knew I'd be the centre of attention, which was the thing I'd hate the most. I wondered if I'd make any new friends, I never had many back home, just a few people who used to talk to me in lessons and that was about it. I only ever needed Mom, she was a teenager anyway, and I had a best friend instead of a Mom, she was the only friend I ever needed. It wasn't that I couldn't make friends, I wasn't overly shy or anything, people just never spoke to me much. I was different, much more mature than they were, I didn't fit in, just like I won't here. I'd just be a shiny new object for all to stare at. But I wasn't the only person, or should I say people they were staring at.

I definitely knew I was going to hate it here in the depressing, disappointing, pathetic town of Fork. I wished somebody would have saved me…

But I don't now.


	2. First Day

Chapter One: First Day

The first day at Forks high was hell. Charlie had bought me a Chevy truck from Billy. It was the best welcome home gift I have ever had. It was absolutely perfect, an old rusty red colour. The engine was scary, roared to life like a beast bellowing. It was a safe sound, once I got used to it. The truck cab was very cosy and warm; it had a very homely feeling to it. I didn't want to get out of it when I arrived there. I could see them out the corner of my eye, staring at me the much anticipated new arrival, the shiny new toy, the outsider. I tried to persuade myself that they were staring at my rather outdated car. That's all it was, my car. I took 3 deep breaths, calmed my nerves and out I stepped.

There were a few sniggers and jeers but I took no notice. They were just laughing at my car.

"Nice ride," one of the boys close by said.

"Thanks," I replied as I walked away. I needed to find my way to the office so I could pick of a bunch of paperwork for Charlie and my planner and timetable. Oh and I map. For a small town, the high school was quite big, not as big as the one I used to go to but to say only approximately 400 kids it was pretty big for someone who had never been here before. Luckily the office was clearly labelled so it wouldn't get lost trying to find it.

The lady in the office was extremely sympathetic and accommodating. She had already arranged all the paperwork I needed into a file with my map and timetable on the top. She went through every class I had and marked them with different coloured highlighter corresponding to lesson and room. She even told me who the teacher's were and what they were like, which ones were boring, which ones hated late homework and which ones were slightly eccentric. It was very thoughtful of her; she made me feel welcome in the school, like I wasn't an outsider at all. We sat around chatting, drinking coffee until the bell went, then naturally I had to go to lesson and she had work to do as well. It had been a pleasant hour, but it only went downhill from there.

First, I had English, my favourite subject. We were reading Austen and comparing emotions and feelings between the books and how the main characters are similar and different as well as exploring the language used. I didn't like writing essays much but I loved to have an excuse to read more Austen. I met Angela in English. She was sitting next to me, and we seemed to share the same enthusiasm for Austen. When Mr Berty had got us doing individual study, Angela and I got talking. She appeared to be a quite shy person, but honestly nice. She was the quiet type but when I got to know her she started talking a bit more, but still very shy.

We mainly talked about me, a topic I really much hated but Angela wanted to know mostly about Phoenix, she hadn't even left the state Washington so she knew very little about the rest of America. It was nice talking about home, then Mom and Phil, why I had moved here. She seemed genuinely interested as I babbled on about disliking the weather here; she reassured me that I'd get used to it and that I would see the sun again… eventually. Then we talked about her, her family, whether she liked it here, what the school was like as we walked to next lesson. She didn't have the same lesson as me so she said that she'd met me at lunch.

I was pretty pleased with myself that I had made a new friend on my first day here. I wouldn't have minded not making friends; I can manage perfectly well on my own but as Forks was so small I would have eventually got bored on my own. I was glad I had someone to hang out with and compare English notes with. Maybe Angela had more lessons with me. That would make me feel better, actually knowing someone. Unfortunately, Angela was not in my nest lesson which was Government.  
I sat alone in government, at the back of the classroom where no-one could stare at me. Yet they still managed to. My government teacher was one of the eccentric ones that the receptionist had warned me about this morning. He made me announce myself to the entire class, it was excruciating, and I had never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. Some of the Chavs sneered as I did my introduction and proceeded to burst out laughing when I tripped over a chair leg on my way back to my seat. I suppose that it could have been worse. Maybe not.

I could tell that I wasn't going to like government very much after the incident. But I just kept my head down and worked through taking notes on past and present presidents. Because that was terrifying exciting. The lesson passed very slowly, as if every second was equivalent to a year. It didn't help that I was clock watching, it made time pass even slower. I just wanted this nightmare to end. Eventually it did, I darted out of the door as fast as I could that was reasonably safe for me and breathed in the cool, refreshing air. The nightmare was over but the worst was yet to come.

Trig. Of all the things hated, Trig was one of the top ones. It wasn't that I wasn't good at it; I was fairly good at it in fact. I just found it tedious and lacked inspiration. But here was where I met Jessica. She was one of the most outspoken people I have ever met. She introduced herself and asked me all about home and why I had moved here and whether I liked it here. I answered her questions the best I could, the best I wanted to. She then talked about the boys of Forks High, who she thought were the best looking, who had the best personality which weren't many as she mainly looked at their bodies and not their inner person. She even told me who the best people to copy off or ask to borrow notes from as they were the cleverest, not that I'd need them because I was quite good at most of my subjects thankfully, and I wouldn't be asking any of them out any time soon. For a start I'd probably give poor Charlie a heart attack and none of them were my type plus I hardly knew them except for a few who spoke to me in the corridors.

Trig passed incredibly quickly. It must have been talking to Jessica that made it pass faster than I thought it would, I was expecting it to pass just as slow as Government but to my surprise it didn't I could tell I was going to like spending trig with Jessica, she took my mind off maths. I had Spanish next which was in a completely different direction to where Jessica was going so we decided to meet up at lunch with Angela. On my way to Spanish I got a little lost. This was when I met Eric, "the eyes and ears of this place" according to him. He walked me to my next lesson. He was very helpful, like a male version of Jessica except he wasn't chasing after the best looking girls. He mainly talked about the school which was refreshing from talking about me. He told me about the history of the school, a little about the teachers and subjects. He told me of the extracurricular activities which were available afterschool. The last thing he told me was that he was on the school paper and I was big news. We stopped just outside Spanish while I pleaded with him not to put me in the school paper. That's when I saw him. He left the Spanish classroom where I and Eric were standing. I didn't see his face but by his body language he was in a bad mood. Eric took a step away and so did I. The mysterious boy just walked away. I was about to ask Eric who he was but he didn't give me chance he told me he'd see me at lunch and he wouldn't put me in the paper, then he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Spanish was to my dismay just as slow as Government maybe in fact slower. Language never held much interest for me except Italian, the language of love, a beautiful language. I tried to get on with my work avoiding the eye contact of teacher so she wouldn't pick on me for any of the questions. But my attempts failed as she asked me what presidential election was. I had absolutely no idea but what made it worse was everyone had turned around staring at me, waiting for me to get the answer wrong.

"I don't know the answer I'm afraid" I replied in answer to her question.

"Have you been paying attention Miss Swan?" she asked

"Yes Miss I have I just do not know the answer to the question"

The class just stared before she told the class to turn back around and she asked another unspecting student her questions. I felt myself go redder and redder. The one thing about being so pale is that every time you blush the effects are 10 times worse. For the rest of the lesson I just buried my head down and got on with my work avoiding eye contact with everyone in the class. I decided that I hated Spanish; I would ask the nice reception lady if I could switch the lesson with something else. Knowing my luck I wouldn't be able so I decided to stick it out instead. Spanish was definitely worse than government; at least he left me alone to work where she just kept on asking me ridiculous questions I didn't know the answers to. Definitely my worst subject.

Thank god it was lunch now after the morning I had. I was looking forward to meeting up with Angela, Jessica and Eric. I was happy that I'd made some friends. I could see myself staying now instead of going back to mom. I'd have to arrange something with them like maybe a tour or a bit of shopping. I found them quite quickly standing with a few other people I had seen around the campus. I recognized Eric and Angela straight away, and Jessica who was calling me over quite loudly. We all walked in together, grabbing some food and sitting at the large circular table in the middle of the room. That when they came. All so similar yet all so different and all so astoundingly beautiful. Absurdly beautiful. Jessica caught me staring.

"They're Mr and Mrs Cullen's foster children. The strange thing is there together, I mean together together. You see the blonde and the bear of man, that's Rosalie and Emmett, they are both seniors and they're a couple."

As she spoke they walked past holding hands sitting down at the table that was at the furthest reaches of dinner hall.

She brought my attention back as she spoke again "see that small girl, that's Alice, she's really weird and the guy next to her who looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper. Alice is in our year but Jaspers not. I still it's weird that they're all together."

"They're not actually related you know so there's nothing wrong with it.

"Yeah but they live together that is weird"

I interrupted them when that mysterious boy from this morning entered the dinner hall, "who's that?" I asked.

"That is Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently no one here is good enough for him, like I care."

As he passed us it was as if he could hear us though we were only whispering because he appeared to grin when Jessica mentioned his being gorgeous but he wouldn't go out with anyone here. I could see what she meant about being good-looking. He was astonishing. The most beautiful creature my eyes have ever beheld. There is no way he could be human not when he looked like that. He joined the rest of his family at the table, before glancing up at me. I turned away quickly and continued eating my dinner. It was nice sitting with my new friends. I met a couple of new people, Ben, Tyler and Mike as well as Lauren, she seemed ok, but I didn't think she liked me. Lunch went really fast although I was talking about me, they all seemed fascinated with me and my previous life. Like I was a shiny, new toy, but I was quite enjoying it. The questions were a little repetitive but I didn't mind so much now, I got to know them a lot better, and I asked some questions about them. It was really lovely, I had lots of fun.

Mike seemed to be a bit outrageous, but he is incredibly sweet. He spent most of his time fooling around as if he was trying to impress me. I thought he was rather hilarious, Jessica seemed to think so to, she spent most of her time staring at him. Mike asked me what my next lesson was, which was Biology 2. He had the same lesson as me so we walked together to the classroom where Mr Banner was waiting with my books and assigned me to a seat. That's when I saw him again. He had the only empty seat next to him. I walked across to me seat and all of a sudden, his expression changed, he looked sick, or angry or both. As if he was about to kill something. He scared me. I took my seat, and he moved to the very edge of the desk so his books just fitted onto the table and he sat on the very edge of his seat. I did the same, like we were two poles of a magnet. I turned and sniffed my hair, I didn't smell bad. I wondered what his problem was, how could be repulsed by me when he doesn't even know me. I tried my hardest to concentrate on what Mr Banner was saying, however it was very difficult with Edward staring at me with his black, piercing eyes.

Just as the bell went he darted out the room. I sat there, bewildered. What had done to deserve that. He didn't even know me. Mike interrupted my internal hurting by asking me "did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?"

"No I didn't, what is his problem?"

"Beats me, what lesson you go next,"

"Gym, you?"

"Same, I'll walk you there."

So I and Mike walked to Gym together trying to work out what Edward Cullen's problem was. Then we talked about me again. We stopped just outside the changing rooms as we finished talking then we went I separate ways. Gym was horrifying. I was never good at sport and I told them this but they insisted on me playing. I ended up hitting Mike in the back of the head and some of the girls in my class. They quickly learned to stay away from me. I was glad of that but I was overjoyed when the hell was over and I could go home.

At home I rushed around making dinner for me and Charlie. While it cooked, I sat at the dining room table doing the mountain of homework I had accumulated over the day. I did all the easy stuff first like the English and Biology. I saved Trig until last because that was the hardest. Government took the longest as I couldn't think of anything to write. Luckily, by this time Charlie was home, distracting me with questions about my day. I tried to sound happy about it but my encounter with Edward Cullen completely ruined my day. When dinner was done, I plated it up and we sat down. It was quiet as we ate, Charlie was a quiet person, and he didn't hover.

After dinner, Charlie went to watch the game as I cleared up and then went upstairs to do my homework. I had just got settled when Mom called, she asked me the same questions as Charlie had but when she asked me were the kid nice she gathered that something was wrong.

"Who is it, honey, what's the matter?"

"It doesn't even matter Mom, it's just some idiot wasn't very welcoming. I've got to go Mom, I've homework to do"

"Ok, be careful, darling, love you, bye"

My first day was rather eventful, and overall it was good. I made some new friends which I'm looking forward to going out and doing stuff with. Maybe I'm going to like living here after all. My only problem is, is Edward Cullen. What had I done wrong? Nothing that's what, nothing, I walked in the room. He doesn't even know me, he knows nothing about me, so what is his problem? I decided I was going to confront him tomorrow. Just as I picked up my books to put in my bag ready for tomorrow a slip of paper fell out. Picking it up off the floor, I turned it over to find out what it said.

**(A/N: So first chapter is up. Bella has arrived in Forks and met everyone at Forks High. She's met our mysterious Edward Cullen who appears to hate her. Then she finds a slip of paper in one of her books, but what could it say? Find out in Chapter Two so watch this space!!! E-M-C ^^)**


End file.
